Prisoner
by CriminalxMindsxFantic
Summary: Josh has been taken and Donna is his wife AU AU AU AU. President Bartlet!
1. Where is Josh?

**THIS IS AN AU!! Hi people!! I have rewritten the story!! Anyway, the writing is not very good and I am sorry about that!!!! Remember this is my first west wing fan fic!!! I have just finished watching the west wing.**

**It is set in the Bartlet administration but in no particular series. I have based it on when Zoë was kidnapped. In the next chapter it will just be a cast list!! **

**ENJOY!!**

8:00am

The doors to the situation room were opened by two guards and in walked the Commander in Chief.

"Sir" was the word that greeted him.

"Everyone please sit" Everyone sat. "What is the situation?" Jed Bartlet asked.

"Well sir, at 600 hours, EPT time, FBI obtained a video. It showed your chief of staff, Joshua Lyman, kidnapped and surrounded by four men, who we cannot identify. However, we do now there are from Gaza."

"Josh?" Jed questioned. Josh was like a son to him and Leo. Leo. He had forgotten about his VP who was sitting next to him. Leo had a very strong bond with Josh and his father. When Noah had died, Leo had become Josh's farther. Leo had now turned white and his hands were shaking.

"Can I please see the tape?" Jed asked

"Of course Sir. Roll the tape."

The tape was horrifying. It showed Josh looking like a zombie. His eyelids were dropping and he looked like he might pass out any minute. You could clearly see where he had been hit and kicked. His clothes were torn and well, he just looked dreadful. In his hands he was holding today's newspaper. He was then handed a piece of paper. "Read" Josh was told to do.

"No" Josh whispered, his voice was very weak. "I will not do anything for you."

That statement ensured him a blow to the head and after which he passed out.

The one which had hit Josh stated to read the paper.

"Release ten Gaza prisoners by midnight tonight. Then, we will send you a video which will decide Josh's fate. On it will have Josh and what we will do to him if you let the men go or if you do not release the men."

That was the end of the video.

"What action do we take?" Jed enquired wearily. He could not believe what he had just witnessed.

"Well sir, we have got an FBI team tracing the video but so far no results."

"Well, that is NOT enough. We should bomb everywhere! Putting people on the ground; every country searching. I want updates every half hour and please notify me when you have thought of a rescue mission which will get something down." The last part was shouted.

With that, the President of the United States stormed out the room.


	2. Cast List

CAST LIST:

C.J=Press Sectary

Josh=COS

Sam=DCOS

Donna=COS to the first lady

Charlie=President Aide

Leo=VP

Jed Bartlet=President

Abby=First Lady

Toby=Commutations Director

Will=Deputy Commutations Director

Annabeth=Aide to Leo

Donna is married to Josh.


	3. Donna finds out

**I am so sorry for the long update. Enjoy. **

Donna walked into her office, still not believing that SHE, Donatella Moss, was COS to the first lady. AND, she was married to Joshua Lyman. Yes, he could sometimes be a know it all, and yes he was a jerk; but he was HER jerk.

"Donna, the President would like to see you in the oval office, he claimed it was urgent." Said Charlie, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks Charlie." Donna replied.

Donna was greeted by the sight of Bartlet and Leo, both looking very grim. Also in the room were Sam, C.J., Toby and Will.

"Good morning Mr President, good morning Mr Vice President."  
"Hello Donna, please sit down." Replied a stressed Bartlet

"At 6am this morning, the FBI obtained a video. It showed your husband, Josh Lyman, surrounded by four Gaza men. His condition was terrible, his clothes torn, bruises and marks everywhere on him. Then… he was asked to read something out, to which he denied. Then he was hit, and passed out. We have to release four of our Gaze prisoner, otherwise….."

The President trailed off, however his unfinished sentence hanged in the air.

"Josh, gone?"

"I am so sorry Donna; we are doing all we can."

Donna shakily muttered "of course."

"Donna, the FBI are tracing the call, we have until midnight tonight to decide what we should do. After midnight, we shall receive a new video, showing Josh's fate." He paused and took a deep breath. "Toby and Will please can you write a statement, and pass it on to C.J for the press brifing. Sam, please can you cover for Josh. And Donna, I think that you should go home, I personally shall update you every half hour."

Donna was sobbing by now. C.J sat down next to her and hugged her while Donna rocked back and forth.

"Thank you Mr President and I will go home."

The rest of the senior staff's faces showed shock, grief, and disbelief, that their confident, cocky Josh, was gone.

And with that, a grief stricken Donna walked out of the oval office, not knowing were her beloved Josh Lyman was.

**So, what do you think? I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LAT UPDATE. I AM NOW DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER **


End file.
